


Patient

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eren Tried, Illnesses, M/M, Melodrama, Washing Machines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi is sick, Eren wants to help his man out but ends up creating a shit storm, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patient

**Author's Note:**

> Home sick from work so decided to channel that into inspiration and create something light hearted for our boys :)

Levi was sick, moaning about being on death's door and utterly insufferable. Eren had heard once that there's nothing worse than an ill doctor as they make horrific patients and he was beginning to agree with that summary. For the past two days he'd been rushing around here, there and everywhere on the quest for items to help improve his lover's malaise - strange exotic fruits, some green shit in a bottle that smelt awful but apparently did wonders for the immune system and of course, medication. Even the surgeon in his hour of need required more than just herbal remedies, it seemed. 

It had all gone quiet and Eren took the chance to catch up on important work, sitting on the couch and checking how his empire was doing. Sending tiny troops to battle with a neighbouring stronghold, the brunette surveyed his wood, iron and steel reserves, muttering down.

"If I can take these bastards over I can build a library, educate my dumbass farmers. Oh no you don't!" Tapping wildly, the fight was on and clashes between mini soldiers took place on screen. Chewing his bottom lip, he grinned as the sound of cannon fire obliterating his enemy rang out, joined by another noise. 

"Eren?" It was so small that the croaked groan was easily ignorable and the one summoned continued with his triumphant victory. 

"Erennnnn?" Louder this time but still far away. Pow, take that, fucker. This is my land now!

"Brat!" Sighing, Eren paused the war and stashed his phone, padding through to the bedroom to find out what kind of disaster had struck this time. A small crown of raven could be seen sticking up over the fluffy duvet and barely any light permeated the area, darkness shrouding the patient and a weak request was made. "Come. Sit." Patting the mattress, Levi gestured for his partner and took a deep breath as he was joined. A caramel hand stroked hair to the sides, sheen of fever from before no longer present - progress at least.

"What's up?"

"Now Eren." Strained coughs. "If I don't make it…" The younger of the two laughed. So melodramatic. 

"Don't be silly, Levi. You've got the flu."

"No, no. It's worse. I can tell. So if anything should happen, I want you to know that I love you and all of my life insurance details are in the bureaux drawer. Ok?"

"But…"

"Ok?"

"Yea, ok." Huffing, he rolled green eyes and looked down with a smile. "You need anything?" 

"Some of that energy drink would be good please?" 

"Consider it done." Bouncing up, he ran to the kitchen and grabbed an orange bottle from the fridge, one containing ingredients that purported to provide vim and a new lease of life. Hope so, he muttered to himself, throwing the beverage from one hand to the other as he returned. "Here we…" All of the movement on the journey back had shaken the carbonated liquid and upon opening it up, Eren managed to spray bright, fizzy juice all over the bed sheets, sticky pools splattering down. Two large drops of it landed directly on each of Levi's cheeks, painting them like a kind of deranged clown and teal orbs widened in shock. "Oh my god, I am so so sorry!"

"Tch. I'm all wet now, you little shit. Help me to the sofa, I can't stay in here." Placing the half empty receptacle down, the taller man pulled at an offered limb, bringing his lover up to sitting position. "You just going to stand there?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not able to walk, brat."

"Oh. Do you want me to carry you?"

"It would be an option, yes." Grumbling, the invalid reached out, arms requesting assistance and he was scooped up, taken bridal-style to the living room and deposited carefully down. "Thanks. Give me your phone, I need to check on work."

"But you're sick. Leave them to it."

"No, I need to make sure Hange hasn't blown any shit up and I don't know where mine's gone." 

"Here." Device passed over, the slightly tacky human rubbed his soiled palms together. "I'll go change the bed." A grunt of approval was heard and he grinned bashfully, always ready to create a mess, it seemed. Bangs and crashes filtered through and Levi wondered what the fuck he was up to in there, probably stuck in a pillowcase or something, he mused. 

Finally a shape flew out, obscured behind dirty linen as he aimed for the kitchen, bashing off the doorframe before reaching his intended target. The eldest smirked and gave a small laugh, such destruction but still so adorable. 

By the time Eren had figured out how to use the washing machine, he walked back in to see Levi sat cross-legged on the couch, blanket draped over his head as he hunched down, screen at his face and fingers sliding over glass. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Building you a library. These people are thick as shit."

"That's what I was gonna do! Give it…" A strange gurgling noise from across the apartment stopped the protestations as silver met emerald, former hues like slits and latter as big as saucers. 

"What did you use in the washer, Eren?"

"The soap!"

"Which soap?" 

"The green stuff by the sink?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Levi waved a hand to ask for aid and was brought gently to his feet, still holding the blanket tight around him as if it were a protective shield from fuck-ups and he gingerly opened the kitchen door. Thick white foam due to the washing up liquid oozed from the machine door, piles of it seeping out to create fluffy lumps of bubbles on the tiled floor. Eren cringed, waiting for the inevitable but instead his lover chuckled, a hearty sound and he looked over with surprise. 

"Only you, Eren. Cheered me up though." Leaning into the larger body, he smiled and continued with hiccups of laughter as their kitchen filled further with snowy deposits. "Could've been worse I suppose. Imagine if you'd put that hand soap in there." The last line delivered in reply wiped any smirk from a delicate face.

"What? Was that not the fabric softener?"


End file.
